Survival and gunsmoke
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: As a new girl drawn into the club of survival games and guns will the new girl have a ruthless side and will that get her in any trouble as her past may resurface?
1. Chapter 1

Survival and gun smoke

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and any reviews will be helpful

Pinning herself against the wall Megan looked at the setting sun and slowly mumbled

"damn I have matured since I got here 3 months ago and that was a major kick in the head how they got me to join especially momoka damn that had been hard to deal with" and she thought back and felt the shifting of the ground that was nearby and swung out grabbing the gun and seeing it was mio said thank god it wasn't Urara cause she scares me" and that revealed that she was pinned right on the other side of an enemy as momoka laughed and right on cue Urara jumped and said

"I must set a good example for momoka-sama of my love for her" and Megan slammed the but of her scorpion SMG into her face and then swinging the muzzle down at her smiled and said "god damn it you are so fucking annoying and bye bitch" as she pulled the trigger. As the round slammed into her head the crew all laughed as with the rest of mag she wrote I can read the writing on the wall followed by Paul Simon.

"You forgot the truth of everything looks worse in black and white" Mio said as she pulled a Nikon camera and snapped a whole box of photos will the girls in different poses until the rope snapped tight and Megan got some serious hang time and holding the trigger on her second gun which was a Glock 22 she scored a head shot on Maya who dropped like a sack of potatoes and never let go of her notebook which had her memories and her mind had a flash back to when she joined 3 months earlier

As she had just transferred into the school she was singing to herself "do you like Pina coladas" and sure enough she walked into the wrong room and started to see a punk try and grab her so she slammed her heel into the soft squishy joint and saw her fall and said "no bitch don't fucking touch me" and saw Momoka take off and getting curious Megan said

"Where the fuck do you think you think you're going bitch and I'm always up for a game of hide and seek so game on" and started to run in her tennis shoes which muffled the sound and she knew exactly where to place her feet as she had always been moving with her family and trained in military tactics and as she got close a twig snapped and the rope snare trap wrapped around her leg and she pulled up she slashed the rope dropping her blonde hair over her brown eyes and hearing a snap as the rope broke gravity took over and she landed on her head knocking herself out cold. As she came to she heard so many people looking and she heard Mio ask

"should we get the nurse because she's been out for a while?" and as she saw the room she was in Megan said "I'm not afraid to meet my maker and if any of you are fucking stupid enough gold plated body bags for everyone" as she held up the detonator for a airsoft grenade rigged up to her. As they all started to go for their guns Urara saw her sadistic side appear as Megan snapped her arms giving an audible pop as her shoulders slid out of their sockets and the ropes snapped. Oh shit the spy is basically hulk and this is creepy a shit" momoka sad as she saw the knives in Megan's hands followed by "let's dance bitches and don't puss out on me like a bitch" and was over powered as all of the girls threw in gas grenades and she eventually succumbed to the gas but she went down with her fingers on the trigger. As they rebound her up she looked at them and spat out

"Didn't you learn the last time that tying me up doesn't work and please don't tell me you are that stupid?" and they said in unison "we will let you go but you should really think of joining out team so please think it over" and a month later she was recruited into the club. As the match went back and she snapped out of her day dream she saw the others were declared KIA except for mio and they both smirked and Megan said "I'm going to make you my bitch" as she fired and the area they were in was turned into a prison by their imaginations and as they fight went until sun down Megan conceited defeat by deploying the grenade and pulled the trigger as simultaneously mio's round slammed into her temple leaving a blood stain all over the wall.

AS they heard the voice from above start to say about that she was reversed into a prison bitch she yelled

"Fuck you at least I made friends in combat you blood soaked protestant asshole" and he slowly silenced as she unloaded a mag into the sky to prove her point. As they all gathered in the bath house at the mio residence Megan said "better than my place and she held up a picture of a villa and a combat base and she said "Parents gave me the place when they moved so I wouldn't have to because I was getting tired of moving around so much" and she grabbed another coke and sipped on it before she started to fall asleep and they started to laugh as she floated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Survival and gunsmoke ch.2

A/N: Sorry this took so long getting out and they wont take so long to get out anymore

As Megan woke up from the nap she had inadvertently taken in the spa Mio laughed as she said

"Morning or should I say afternoon and do you want a beer cause the whole fridge is stocked with it so I insist you have one" and Megan laughed and held up 2 fingers and said

"double the number you offered and we have a deal" and as Mio laughed and threw her two bottles they were waiting on the rest of the club to arrive and then the shooting would start in earnest and as megan opened her mouth a round grazed her hair and slapped into her beer and she responded by whipping out her .40 and yelling

"you bitch face me like a man" and the laugh was momoka saying

"Im not a man but dear Ill face you" and as Urara jumped onto momoka and got drilled with 6 rapid fire blows and as she fell away Megan laughed and said

"I can do one better and you will be jelous" and she turned around drilled Urara 10 times leaving blood all over Megans collar and hands and she merely looked down and said "damn it this sucks" as she started to cling to her arm and they all started laughing as Megan started to shake her off her hand saying

"god get off of me you are starting to piss me off now go away" and she was told "Hit me harder" so Megan smiled and said

"Ok I will and using her free hand sent her saying into momoka's arms who stepped out the way and she slammed in the wall and she said "thank you" and Megan swung around with a pistol and said

"Make a move and someone will die" and to prove the point she unloaded the mag into the room. As soon as the rounds slid over the shoulders of the crew they saw Megan wearing a Special operations uniform and Mio said

"Delta is the unit to beat wouldn't you say?" and as Megan said what do you have in mind she held up a patch that was Delta and they laughed as her eyes lit up and she said

"I want that like you have no idea" and they all snickered as she was on her knees begging for it and she was thrown the patch and she fell back with her gun out and shooting she heard the group say

"this is the shooter type she has a hair trigger and will shoot first shoot later then try and ask a question or to after everyone is dead" and they all started to realize that it was form the life she lived that it was shoot or die and she had learned that at a young age having buried most of her family and friends by the time she was 16. As they saw the young gun starting to tear up they held their guns out and they laid the muzzles and they said

"My first taste of killing was at Vicksburg and I must have shot me a hundred men" and they smiled as Megan laughed saying "I am an outlaw now but I was a hero then" and they all grabbed their guns as they saw the challenge from the young group and they took the challenge saying "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for providence and that damn hair triggered 44"

"We are in so let's go send them to hell and anyone gets shot Ill send them to hell" and as they strapped the guns on their legs and swung them up they saw the younger in the area were overwhelmed by the guns being seen as Megan even had a grenade launcher and she said

"Doesn't matter if they surrender we can kill them all" and they asked her what was bothering her she kept the code secret and said "Caballo Diablo half horse half devil" and they knew that the problem would be internal that she would have to deal with and they all said quietly

"Let's watch her and make sure she doesn't get in any trouble" and they all slid behind and said

"Megan take point and we will watch your back when you start the shootout" and as she unloaded her pistol and the rifle fire sent them to the ground megan saw red from a flashback and grabbed one of the kids in arms reach and slugged her in the face only for everyone to hit her and ask

"what the fuck was that for" and she fell unconscious before saying anything so they tired her to a chair after dragging her back to the club house.


	3. Chapter 3

Gunsmoke chapter 3

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and any reviews will be helpful

As they kept her hands bound Megan heard them ask "why the fuck did you do that and don't give us any bullshit lies because we hold the future for you in our hands" and she replied on the brink of tears "god damn it the fucking flashbacks IT'S THE FUCKING FLASHBACKS!" and they instantly went caring as she started to thrash against her restraints sobbing yelling "God I was so fucking stupid I opened up my heart and got hurt I shouldn't have done that" and as they started to press for more information she said "Cher gypsies" and they grabbed the song and started to play it and she hung her head saying "that's the truth" and they hugged her close.

As they undid the restraints Megan walked out and saw the girl she had punched out with her nose bandaged and she said sticking out her hand "Im sorry about that I don't know what came over me" and the girl responded with "I saw in your eyes As they undid the restraints Megan walked out and saw the girl she had punched out with her nose bandaged and she said sticking out her hand "Im sorry about that I don't know what came over me" and the girl responded with "I saw in your eyes you weren't yourself and if you want someone to talk to I'm willing to listen and nice right hook" and as they team started for another game Taylor who had been punched yelled "I call dibs on mason!" and she hugged her tight and as someone thought they would kiss but the rounds drove them on top of each other and they started humming "give us a feather we are Cherokee were no good they warned both sides were against us since the day we were born" so they spread out the grenades and found a snipers blanket and dragunov and they smiled and said in unison "cant change the world alone use a spotter" and they started to attract targets.

Looking at Taylor Megan said "just like granddaddies gun but less recoil so you call em I drop em" and they intertwined legs and Taylor remarked "we need a LMG for this to work best and she was pointed to the bag and nodded as they had a M60 and they were wearing combat gear and smiling. As the two started planning how they would take down the groups Megan had marked the claymores wen t off causing the two of them to roll onto their backs and Taylor kept aiming on the LMG and Megan started to fire her scorpion EVO 3 down the way they had used as an exfil point and Megan said "we may have to either kill ourselves or surrender take your pick" and they instantly turned their gins on each other and said "Live fast die young leave a good looking corpse" and as the rounds landed leaving them surprised as Mio said "I was dead but the others weren't" and they saw that both teams were there and they muttered "damn we were totally fucked" and they all started to pull a drink.

Looking at the mess after they cleaned up they were all still running on an adrenaline high they heard the challenge "last team back to the house buys the drinks" and everyone started scramble for whatever transportation they would use to get to the house they all saw trucks and Megan and Tyalor got on a motorcycle and started to gun it. As they let the engine roar on the Kawasaki Ninja roaring to life they gunned it down the highway attracting the attention of the cops. "well shit this may be getting a little dirty and we may even get the dirt bike out because fuck this shit" and they let the gravel fly as the two slid down a road but the bike was dropped off and Taylor yelled "On the dirtbike now!" and they slid it to a place where they could hole up until the cops left and the fun they had left them muddy and scraped up and broke as they had to pony up the money for drinks and washing the bikes that they owned but they couldn't have them muddy and still go to school and it was made the worse by momoka teasing and as Urara saying "the cops tried to arrest my Ninja-sama they must be out of their minds" and she was slammed in the face by momoka and Megan saying "NO we will dill with them so screw off" and she clung to both of them and said "LOVE" and they mumbled as everyone else laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gunsmoke chapter 4

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and any reviews will be helpful

As they kept her hands bound Megan heard them ask "why the fuck did you do that and don't give us any bullshit lies because we hold the future for you in our hands" and she replied on the brink of tears "god damn it the fucking flashbacks IT'S THE FUCKING FLASHBACKS!" and they instantly went caring as she started to thrash against her restraints sobbing yelling "God I was so fucking stupid I opened up my heart and got hurt I shouldn't have done that" and as they started to press for more information she said "Cher gypsies" and they grabbed the song and started to play it and she hung her head saying "that's the truth" and they hugged her close.

As they undid the restraints Megan walked out and saw the girl she had punched out with her nose bandaged and she said sticking out her hand "Im sorry about that I don't know what came over me" and the girl responded with "I saw in your eyes As they undid the restraints Megan walked out and saw the girl she had punched out with her nose bandaged and she said sticking out her hand

"Im sorry about that I don't know what came over me" and the girl responded with

"I saw in your eyes you weren't yourself and if you want someone to talk to I'm willing to listen and nice right hook" and as they team started for another game Taylor who had been punched yelled "I call dibs on mason!" and she hugged her tight and as someone thought they would kiss but the rounds drove them on top of each other and they started humming

"give us a feather we are Cherokee were no good they warned both sides were against us since the day we were born" so they spread out the grenades and found a snipers blanket and dragunov and they smiled and said in unison

"cant change the world alone use a spotter" and they started to attract targets.

Looking at Taylor Megan said "just like granddaddies gun but less recoil so you call em I drop em" and they intertwined legs and Taylor remarked "we need a LMG for this to work best and she was pointed to the bag and nodded as they had a M60 and they were wearing combat gear and smiling.

"You got it and I know we wont let them take us alive and I call dibs on AG status" Megan said and drug the dragunov up to her shoulder then said with clearity

"The M60 will not be used and if we need it we will be spotted but after a couple times of firing so we shoot and get the fuck out of here" and Taylor put her music in using a trick to keep calm and she muttered

"thank god for radio equipped iPods as they carried the as personal kit and the AN-148 radios were in packs with the throat mikes readied and they heard a set of 2 clicks as the other team of momoka and Urara who worked with them let them know they were set up and they clicked once signaling 'affirmative' and they started to scan and they heard the blast of the 110 rifle and they instantly got on scopes waiting and seeing that the trail was tripped and the mine jumped airborne the rifle started to bark and Taylor smiled and said

"You said I wouldn't get a chance to do this" and let the M60 rip flinging tracers out as the hybrid sight and laser dancing the suppressor kept the muzzle flash from being spotted and Megan said

"Damn it I forgot to do that" and she heard Taylor singing two lines and she knew it was to calm her nerves

"They fought for their lives but most of them died in the 173rd airborne" then flipped to "I can still hear his voice when I put it to my shoulder" and Megan said

"The angels were crying as they carried his brothers away fire raining down and hell all around there were few of us standing that day" and they slowly heard that the other unit was taken out so thye went back to back and felt the pressure on their heads and taylor broke the orry saying

"you are what im fighting for" amd Megan said

"They have us surrounded the poor bastards" and as they laughed they saw the area around them lit up and they slowly felt the guns go silent as they ran out of batteries or even ammo and they felt the last round they fired hit them center mass and they laughed saying

"damn we lasted longer than we should have you know?" and momoka grabbed a bag full fo sodas and meals only for the bag to be taken away and they sprung into action slapping in fresh mags and saying

"Who ever drops that fucking bird gets bragging rights" and lead instantly filed the air save for Taylor who yawned and asked in a smartass tone

"yall done being pointless and wanting to see how a real shooter does it?" and they all yelled

"Sure show us and I doubt you will hit it in one shot" and they heard Urara say

"If you get it in one shot I will let mio beat me all the way home" and taylor smiled and droped the mag leaving one in the chamber and pointed it and took a slow breath and squeezed the trigger and asd Urara yelled

"Yes I am free" the bag deopped as it slammed into the birds side and said smirking

"try again some other time and she will go easy but I am the group marksman" and she laughed as she walked over to the bag signifying the meal ahd begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Survival and gunsmoke ch. 5

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and any reviews or tips will be helpful

As the girls all started to grab the bag Megan looked at the setting sun and said

"I can't believe that its been three months and the past I dealt with is finally coming back to the surface" and instead eating she started humming and then sang

"I've been keeping all the letters I wrote to you each one a line or to and I want to go home" and started to cry and as she thought that she was alone as she walked away from the group and was startled by a voice saying

"Its ok to cry and you'll always be my baby" and that sent megan even more over the edge and she bit her lip and grabbed her gun before instead of saying words she blazed her own trail and screamed

"Why god why did that start now it really fucking sucks and fight back tears she sang

"got a call in Alabama saying come on home to Louisiana and come as fast as you can fly cause your momma has to see you" and she had a picture of her family and called her family and found out that her mom had been diagnosed with cancer and she slumped down and cried just like a baby. As she thought she would being sleep alone she heard a branch snap and she swung around and yelled

"Leave me alone I don't want to be with anyone ok?" and she heard Taylor's voice saying

"I'm just worried about you and was sent here by mio so please tell em what is wrong" and she saw the gun she had was slowly inching up and she grabbed it and said

"No I know what you are going through so if you need a friend I'm here to listen" and she broke down and momoka was going to tease her listening in with the satellite ears and she changed her mind hearing

"my mom may have cancer and my ex-girlfriend is leaving and my aunt and uncle are giving me shit about it so I don't want to leave and let everyone see me cry so why don't you head back to where ever you are going to sleep and Ill set up my place" and as soon as the words left her lips the silence of the jungle was shattered by a helicopter coming in and the club were dropped off with platy all decked out in jungle camo and before she could say a word Mio held up her hand and said

"I'll be damned if we let the newbie be sad in piece because that would be bad and if anyone is bullying you we will take care of it" and she broke down and said

"No one is bullying me it's about my mom" and she broke down with the crew and said

"She may have breast cancer and that will put me into depression if she dies because she is all I care about anymore" and they held her and said

"Its ok if you cry none of us will pass judgment because we because we all have had similar issues so please don't keep any issues inside because that won't work and we are all here for you" and they all held her and each other tight before they climbed into the tents and saw megan building a fox hole and survival shelter over that and she said

"made my own tent and I bet it will keep me warmer than your tents would" and they all agreed to have a challenge on that and Mio had stayed up and saw a pinprick of light and a thin whisp of smoke and as Megan felt the shelter rustle she asked

"do I have to put out the smoke and go to bed?" and she was shocked by hearing two voices saying

"No but you have to share because as we said we've been through hell and burning our cares is the best way we found to solve the problem and as the pack was passed by megan to the two who wanted a smoke she felt the pack going missing and she unloaded the gun and yelled to Platy who she sensed had stolen it

"Those aren't for you and if you dare touch them I will kill you" and she had a crazy laugh and they all looked at her and said

"well she definitely is our kind of crazy but I have no problem with that and why the fuck did platy try to steal the smokes" and they were given a health lesson by the floating platypus on the dangers of smoking and Taylor said very calmly

"Fuck it I may be dead by morning so damn it let me enjoy my vices in peace and steam was rolling from her eyes and momoka said teasingly

"I think you can light that off your steaming ears" and all Taylor tried to do was light it off the heated barrel and then a can of food which made her happy as the stars came out with a full moon and Megan muttered

"This is a better kind of night" as the rest of the group fell asleep leaving Megan to tend the fire.


	6. smoke outs and smiles

Survival and gunsmoke ch. 6

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and any reviews will be nice

As they looked out at the sun rise Megan asked the group

"So since you all know my secrets I take it the teasing from momoka will be a more frequent occurrence?" and was stunned when she heard

"No the teasing was done in good company and knowing what you are going through I cannot in good conscious tease you" which lead to the teasing of Mio asking

"Since when do you have a conscious?!" and they all started making plans for going into town and catching a movie when they heard a branch snap which due to the fact they were out in the middle of nowhere freaked them out. Looking at the group Megan said

"I hope its not a large animal so Ill set up a deterrence trap and then we can get the hell back to civilization staring with you all and then I will follow you and meet back at the mansion in our usual way so see you round" and Megan crawled back into her shelter and muttered

"god I hope I know what I am doing because if I get torn to shreds momoka and Urara will make sure that I will never get to hear the end of becoming a teddy bears chew toy" and the trap went off and the group shelters became very lonely and she held her breath and was relieved to not here the growling of a black bear. As she crawled out of her shelter Megan saw the clouds that had been dark the whole day suddenly opened up and the rain and thunder caused her to scream.

"God damn it can this suck anymore because what the fuck!" as a bolt of lightning slammed into the ground causing the branches to explode sending a cloud of fragments and sparks in the air. As she hit the ground to avoid being burned Megan then got up and made a run to the safe zone leaving a blood smear as she had cut her hand when she hit the ground although she didn't know that. As she started to feel light headed Megan looked down as she was woozy and looking down she saw that the crimson stain was growing into a dark mass as she was spirting blood.

"Well damn this hurts but I have to keep moving and not stop cause if I stop I may be dead" as the smoke and fire were slowly sliding around her. As she started to slide down as the smoke was getting more and more intense she heard a 'whoop-whoop-whoop' as a UH-1 huey helicopter hovered and a basket was lowered and a trooper jumped out and helped Megan in and she asked

"Who sent you and why did you all find me?" and that is when Mio revealed that the gear she had given Megan when she first joined the club had a blue force tracking device sown into the fabric of the backpack. As she nodded and understood she started to cough as the smoke was coming up to get them and Megan said in between coughing fits

"I hate to interrupt this fact finding session but my lungs are saying no fuck this shit so can we get out of here" as the chopper had been hovering and trying to keep the group taken care of. As they all kept a tight grip on the basket they slowly left the ground and then they snapped the cyclic forward and pulled the helo up as the woods beneath them went up in a tremendous roar. As she was dangling below the helicopter Megan yelled

"Mio are you ok because that fire was a what the fuck moment and I don't want you to be burned!" and she made it clear as she dropped a small medical kit which was grabbed by mio whose main concern was platy whose tail was on fire much to Megans humor. As platy gave her the middle finger, or is it claw I have no idea! , Megan laughed and said

"up yours too you aquatic fuck" and then was pulled up into the helo and then she saw the medic starting to make sure that she didn't have any smoke inhalation but as the chopper touched down she got out of the chopper and off the gurney she said

"Fuck this shit I am going to bed yall so see you when I wake up and tell platy I say go to hell" and then she stumbled and dropped on a bed waiting for her not giving a damn if she reeked of smoke.


	7. Secrets no morewater purge

Survival and gunsmoke ch. 7

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and any reviews will be nice

As Megan woke up with her shirt still reeking of smoke she slowly pushed herself off the bed and getting a nose full of the smoke mumbled

"Damn I smell like someone put me in a slow smoker but oh well time to hit the sauna" and laughed as she oinked after thinking o9f what goes in the smoker and as her stomach rumbled she said

"Change of plans that will happen after breakfast" and pulled on the jeans that Mio had set out for her to find when she woke up. As she wandered out to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking Momoka yelled

"Well look whose back from the dead and into the land of the living" and seeing the jab for what it was Megan replied

"Well I think this is hell because you all are here" and as they all laughed Mio said

"Then I guess you don't want breakfast as she slung a heavy breakfast to her waiting comrade who wasted no time in scarfing down a meal that would keep normal people full for the day Megan said

"I'll comeback in a few hours and eat more and then I'll do the dishes but first the sauna and bath are waiting for me" and as she lowered herself into the hot water Megan let out a slow moan and muttered as she let the water cover every inch of her slender frame

"Damn this hit the spot and I feel like a new me and my limbs hurt like hell" and momoka slithered in the water and popped up next to her friend and people often teased "girlfriend if she ever got up the courage" and looking at Megan momoka asked

"Hey you haven't told me much about yourself and you look like a warrior and I wanna know what drug you into the world of survival games" and Megan choked as her voice cracked she said

"I was born fighting because I was born differently from the rest of the people I have dealt with and they always bullied me so I thought that if I could shoot things and not get in trouble why not" and as the silence filled the air between the two Megan said

"Tons of gold for which we would kill" and seeing the puzzled look said

"Last tin solider was a song that my dad loved and even my brother played it" and then she started to cry which she thought would get her teased but was shocked when she was hugged and the rest of the group told Megan

"Itll be ok and thank you for opening up to us and you are our sister so we will keep your secrets safe and anyone up for a game?" and as megan got dressed she cranked on the song one tin soldier and then other 70s songs and she said

"lets get this party started" and fired her m240 which got the rest of the group diving and she yelled

"Come on Im not being rambo here" and she heard the group yell

"Bull shit but we are gonna rewrite the ending our way" and threw the grenades and one of them was bearing the most ironic saying of

"peace on earth" and as she ducked the blast shook the room megan was hiding in and she limped out and said

"Let me tell you why that's bullshit" and fell over and closed her eyes as the group all picked her up and set her in a raft and pushed it intpo the middle of the pool and Platy did a cannonball and megan rolled into the water and said

"I knew what you all were doing and platy no fuck off" then swam back yelling

"Im a dolphin" and they laughed until she splashed them all and said

"come at me you bitches" and started laughing at the pool party she had instigated


	8. Loss and maybe love

Survival and gun smoke ch. 8

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and only my OCs any reviews would be nice

As everyone started changing into their swim gear they all saw the radio and right before Momoka jumped in she turned on the radio and hearing the song Cherokee nation Megan smiled and yelled

"Turn it up and I promise I won't be too hard to catch" and Momoka grabbed her and Megan just smiled and said in between being dunked throwing her long brown hair everywhere

"Im a dolphin" and Mio laughed and said

'"no you are an eel but that is none of my business" and everyone laughed before trying to play grab the eel with Megan allowing Mio to capture her and she said in a melodramatic style

"Oh no you caught me and no you do not get to eat me" and they all just laughed before dunking Megan chanting

"Soak the eel" over and over to the point that Megan said

"holy shit I got inducted into a cult but oh well just no sacrificing me" and Momoka just winked as if to say no promises before she jokingly nibbled on her best friends ear and then yelling out a little too loud as Megan had sensitive hearing

"This eel doesn't taste good we need fresh sushi!" and clutching her ear Megan grumbled

"Can you be any fucking louder I don't think Hawaii heard you" and as she went to yell it louder without missing a beat Megan dunked her and said

"That was not meant to be a challenge now settle down or I swear to god I will knock your ass to the middle of the pacific!" and they looked stunned as Megan started to get up and leave the pool only for Momoka to grab her wrist and say trying to keep from crying at the girl she loved threatening her

"what's wrong please don't tell me it's nothing because you have never acted like this before" and instead of saying anything all she did was drop a note and then stormed off to her room and slammed the door leaving the girls to look over the note. As they picked it up they all read with Momoka, shaking the most at the trauma the girl she loved was going through, reading aloud

"My dear sister I know it has been awhile since you last heard from me but Ive been worrying about you so try and stay out of trouble" followed by a second letter saying

"We regret to inform you that your brother has been declared MIA possibly KIA by the military brass and it is with I deepest sympathies that we return his personal effects" and they all recognized that their friend was grieving and Momoka said with conviction in her voice and a tone that allowed no argument saying

"I'll go and find her so you all go on and enjoy the party I'll see you later" and hoping she knew what she was doing to help her friend she pounded on Megans door with enough force that she was thrown from the bed to the floor hearing Momoka yell

"I know why you were so on edge and Im sorry I did that and I want to let you know that I love you" and standing listening for the cursing that she expected to happen was stunned to hear

"You may want to stand back so I can get dressed and then open the door provided you didn't break it with your slamming fist" and Megan opened the door wearing a black robe and kissed her friend saying

"Glad you gave a damn to go looking for me after all the hell I put you through and I don't deserve a friend like you" and with a snicker Momoka said

"The fact that you kissed me means we may be more than that if you want" and laughed as Megan said

"Give me time and I'll think about it ok?" and hugged her friend before heading back out to the swimming pool.


	9. Chapter 9

Survival and gun smoke ch. 9

A/N: I do not own sabagebu and only my OCs any reviews would be nice

Looking at momoka Megan smiled and held out her hand and said with meaning

"I had the feeling that someday you and I could become more than friends and I hope we can" and they both wrapped each other in a tight hug and as they started to kiss Mio walked in and said in a psudeo-conqueror voice

"I claim this girl in the name of me" and quickly stole a long slow kiss before momoka could say anything and watching her girl go as red as a Siracha bottle and seeing that Megan got up and ran to the group and laughed before saying as out of breath as normal

"I broke momoka and I am the best mobster around and you all are just jealous so why don't you all bow down and kiss my feet" and instead of doing anything like she expected they all pulled out their weapons and opened fire not only on her which she expected but also stunningly on each other turning the whole clubhouse into a close range shooting gallery and momoka walked in seeing the chaos and smiled ear to ear before turning her pistol out into the furball and firing one round a piece she saw the others stop and drop feeling pain as most of the rounds hit head or some, who unfortunately for them had sat still for way to long thus offering a very tempting target, right in the ear. Seeing that Megan said

"Oh damn note to self never stop around my girlfriend and protect my bra clasp at all costs" and Momoka just smiled and fired one round and put the BB right into her girlfriends sleeve putting the BB near her bra and she claimed

"I was the mob boss and still am so why don't you all just bow down and kiss my ass" and they all turned and started firing at each other not saying any words again until Mio said

"Okay we all know that in this mob the boss would be me with the under boss being Urara and the consiglieres would be Momoka and her girlfriend and the rest of you would fill in as soldiers in our little organization and I assume you all would be happy in your roles?" and the all nodded before Megan yelled pulling her hair out of her eyes exposing her red left eye

"This is a Coup and I will put my girlfriend in the head of the family" and she held down her trigger sending BBs all over the room causing most to dive for cover until they themselves got their guns in the fray with Mio smiling and shooting again forcing Megan to fire back and hit the boss in the arm and she said calmly not knowing if it would wind her friend up and quite frankly not giving a damn

"She is more fitting of the title because at least she didn't try to disband our group all because of some fake ass motherfucker who claimed to be a priest in the temple" and Mio, instead of getting mad like everyone thought, just laughed and said

"Yeah I made a mistake but it's no big deal and I got my money back and he got his ass locked up even though I heard that someone in the prison killed him and it's a shame" and Urara said smiling her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yeah it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy" and they all laughed as they pictured him getting tortured and killed by the yakuza, who besides being murderous motherfuckers, surprisingly had a love for the temples and religion and hearing a man was using the temples to fraud the community they needless to say weren't too thrilled and that the man found out that gang justice was swift and brutal upon the discovery of his mutilated body in one of the prisons rec yards. As the game slowly died down meaning everyone was out of ammo or steam Momoka smiled and hollered out

"Well that was fun but I for one am hungrier than hell so what's for dinner?" and they all started trying to figure that out when Megan seized the advantage and lobbed in a solitary BB grenade which bounced along the floor before going off at knee height sending mio onto her back when a real grenade bounced in and Megan saw it before anyone else and threw it out getting it to blow up skyward saving everyone from injury and she panted heavily seeing the others look at her and Megan laughed saying sheepishly

"I was a pitcher for my old schools girls' baseball team" and the others all looked and smiled before foolishly challenging her to a pitching contest with BB grenades and as the match died down she sat down and laughed like a mad woman before saying

"Well I discovered that my sports background would come in handy" before falling asleep and the others all looked around and muttered

"What the fuck was that I mean she never looked like she had that much of an arm and does anyone know who the hell threw that grenade?" and they all made a plan to find out as Megan slept on the floor of the clubhouse that had become her home since hers was being declared "in need of repair" and Mio and Momoka slid a note around asking for plans to refurbish Megan's house.


End file.
